November albums
This page is no longer updated and has been replaced by November albums (new version). Notable albums released in the UK in the month of November. Artist followed by album title in italics.Exact dates, where known, hyperlinked in brackets. 1960s * 1968: ** The Kinks - The Kinks Are the Village Green Preservation Society ''(22), The Beatles - [[The Beatles (album)|''The Beatles]] (22) 1970s * 1971: ** Elton John - Madman Across The Water (05) ** The Kinks - Muswell Hillbillies (24) ** Genesis - Nursery Cryme ''(-) * '''1974': ** Queen - Sheer Heart Attack (8) ** Roxy Music - Country Life (15) ** Deep Purple - Stormbringer (-) ** Mott The Hoople - Live (-) * 1975: ** Queen - A Night At The Opera (21) * 1977: ** The Jam - This Is The Modern World (18), * 1978: ** The Jam - All Mod Cons (3), ** Kate Bush - Lionheart (10), The Clash - Give 'Em Enough Rope (10), Queen - Jazz (10), X-Ray Spex - Germfree Adolescents (debut, 10) ** Status Quo - If You Can't Stand the Heat... (11) ** Kate Bush - Lionheart (12) ** Siouxsie & The Banshees - The Scream (debut, 13) ** The Police - Outlandos d'Amour (debut, 17), Rod Stewart - Blondes Have More Fun (17) ** Mike Oldfield - Incantations (24), Tubeway Army - Tubeway Army (debut, 24) ** David Essex - The David Essex Album (-) ** Sham 69 - That's Life (-) * 1979 ** The Clash - London Calling (14), Mike Oldfield - Platinum (23), Public Image Ltd - Metal Box (23). 1980s * 1980: ** ABBA - Super Trouper (3), Adam & The Ants - Kings of The Wild Frontier (3) ** Motorhead - Ace Of Spades ''(8),'' ** John Lennon / Yoko Ono'' - Double Fantasy (17), ** Blondie - ''Autoamerican (-) * 1981: ** Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - Architecture & Morality (8), New Order - Movement (11, debut), Japan (group) - Tin Drum (13) * 1982: ** China Crisis - Difficult Shapes & Passive Rhythms (Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain) ''(debut, 12) * '''1983': ** Yes - 90125 (7), ** ABC - Beauty Stab (14), Eurythmics - Touch (14), ** Duran Duran - Seven and the Ragged Tiger (21) * 1984: ** Cocteau Twins - Treasure (1), ** Ultravox - The Collection (2), ** Alison Moyet - Alf (9), Gary Numan - Berserker (9), ** Duran Duran - Arena (12), Madonna - Like A Virgin (12), ** Cabaret Voltaire - Micro-Phonies ''(-), The Stranglers - ''Aural Scuplture (-), Jean Michel Jarre . Zoolook (-) * 1986: ** Duran Duran - Notorious (18), ** Now That's What I Call Music 8 (24), ** Bob Geldof - Deep in the Heart of Nowhere (debut solo, -) * 1987: ** Bryan Ferry - Bete Noire (2), ** David Sylvian - Secrets of the Beehive (7), ** Eurythmics - Savage (9), ** Aztec Camera - Love (-), * 1988: ** VV AA - Now That's What I Call Music 13 (21), ** Rick Astley - Hold Me In Your Arms (26) ** Brother Beyond - Get Even ''(-, debut) * '''1989': ** Kym Mazelle - Crazy (-), 1990s * 1995: ** Madonna - Something To Remember (3) * 1997: ** Spice Girls - Spiceworld (1) 2000s * 2002: ** Robbie Williams - Escapology (18) * 2004: ** U2 - How To Dismantle an Atomic Bomb (22) 2010s * 2011: ** Kate Bush - 50 Words For Snow (21) * 2013: ** Lady Gaga - Artpop (6) * 2015: ** Justin Bieber - Purpose (13) * 2018: ** Muse - Simulation Theory ''(9), Olly Murs - ''You Know I Know (9), Imagine Dragons - Origins (9), ** Jean Michel Jarre - Equinoxe Infinity ''(16), ** Take That - ''Odyssey (23), Rita Orr - Phoenix (23), Cliff Richard - Rise Up (23). Category:Albums Category:November